1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a mirror display device including a camera unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device (e.g., an organic light emitting display device or a liquid crystal display device) having a mirror property together with an image display property are being developed. For example, the display device includes a mirror layer disposed on a substrate to have the mirror property.
Meanwhile, an electronic device having the display device includes a camera module that is located outside of the display device (e.g., located above the display device) to capture an image. The electronic devices use the captured images by the camera module for video call, video conference, etc. In this case, the captured images may be unnatural because the camera module can not capture the image at the front of the subject.